We're a Work in Progress
by HerBreadBoyPN
Summary: Roxas has wanted to make Ventus his for quite some time now. The only problem is that his best friend just can't seem to let him go. Will Romance blossom between Roxas and Ven or will Sora break the two of the them up. Major Pairing: Ven/Roxas Bound to be other side pairings along the way though.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. ALL CREDIT SHOULD GO TO SQUARE ENIX AND DISNEY**

* * *

"Just look at him," Roxas thought as he peered across the hallway at Ventus. "He is by far the sexiest person at this school." Roxas bit his lip as he continued to glance at the boy who he had lusted over for nearly a year now. Sure Roxas had known that he was gay for some time now, but he never expected himself to be so attracted to someone who resembled himself as much as Ventus did. Some people might even go as far as to call his attraction narcissistic due to the fact that he and Ventus were so similar physically. In fact, many people thought that they were twins; the only noticeable difference between the two is the fact that Ventus's hair is a sandy blonde, while Roxas's is more of a dirty blonde. Where the two's differences truly show is in their personalities Ventus is charming, funny, friendly, and overall fun to be around, whilst most people think that Roxas is a broody, overly reserved kid. However, people respect Roxas because of his social standing, not that he really cares about it though. If it were up to him, he would just have everyone ignore him, but when your best friend is Sora Leonhart, the most popular kid in school, you tend to be held in high esteem.

Roxas is suddenly pulled out of his thoughts of the blonde before him when he hears that god awful nickname of his. "Roxy! Roxy! Come on we're going to be late for first period!" Roxas puts on his best scowl and looks Sora directly in the eyes, before hissing his response to the brunette, "I told you not to call me that." Sora merely rolls his eyes and grabs Roxas's hand dragging him off to class before he can think of anything to say in response. Of course Sora would drag him right in front of Ventus, and Roxas tries to avoid said blonde's eyes. When he is finally able to meet Ventus's eyes he notices something. The sandy blonde's eyes were locked on Sora and Roxas's entwined fingers and a scowl was growing on the previously beautiful face of the guy he liked. Roxas only had a moment to ponder this before Sora dragged him into their first period class.

"Why does math class have to be so boring?" Roxas wondered to himself. Now before you get the wrong idea, Roxas was not bad at math. In fact, that was far from the truth. He was regarded as the top student in the class ever since Zexion graduated last year. Roxas might not have liked the older boy all that much, but he had to admit, the kid is smart. Looking over to his right, less than that could be said about Sora. Roxas doesn't think that the boy is dumb, but he is not exactly the brightest crayon in the box either. He makes good grades, but he has to really fight for them unlike Roxas who has taken his text-book home maybe three times all year.

"Mr. Strife?" Roxas looked up from his desk and met the eyes of the teacher in the front of the room. He answered his teacher quickly, but still as courteous as he could. "Yes sir?" He felt the intense gaze of Mr. Luxord boring into him, but the man simply smiled and waved whatever he had previously said off. "I was just making sure that you weren't sleeping through my class /again/, Roxas. I mean, I would really hate to have to report you to Principal Xemnas for something as silly as refusing to pay attention. You're the top student in this class could you please act like it." And with his small lecture finished he turned his attention back to the white board in front of him, before resuming his work on the large problem before him. Roxas tried to drown out the sound of his best friend's chuckles beside him feeling embarrassed enough without any added teasing from the dopey brunette sitting next to him.

The rest of the period had passed rather slowly as it seemed Mr. Luxord was becoming less and less interested in teaching the class and more and more focused on trying to make Roxas squirm. He caught Roxas staring into space again, but instead of lecturing him this time he decided that it would be more fun to play a game with said blonde. He pulled out a deck of cards and said that if Roxas pulled out a black card that he would be safe and none of this would be mentioned ever again, but if the unthinkable happened and Roxas pulled a red card then he would be handed over to the office. Roxas was faced with no choice but to go along. I mean after all he had a 50/50 shot. The students had always heard that Mr. Luxord had a gambling problem, but this is the first time that he had ever shown signs of it in class. Although there was one thing that the students knew for certain, and that was that Mr. Luxord never played fair. Roxas was becoming increasingly nervous, as he eyed the deck somewhat hesitantly. He found himself counting thirteen over from the left, after all thirteen had always been his favorite number. He let his hand rest on the card for the moment before finally muttering, "Fuck it. I might as well give it a shot." He proceeded to pull out the card and found that surprisingly it was black. Roxas could tell that Mr. Luxord's eyebrow was twitching as he eyed the card in Roxas's hand. "Guess you won this round, Strife. Now get out of my sight before I report you anyway."

Roxas headed his advice and left the classroom without looking back or waiting on Sora much to the brunette's dismay. "Roxy! Wait for me, Roxas!" The blonde in question initially sped up when he heard his pet name, but once Sora decided to say his real name he stopped and waited for him. The brunette still had to sprint to catch up with the blonde, so when he was finally able to arrive he was out of breath. "Roxas, you should really run track, if you sprint anywhere near as fast as you walk no one will ever be able to catch you." Sora said with a light chuckle as he continued to catch his breath. Roxas rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. "Sora you really are an idiot sometimes," said Roxas wearing that famous smirk of his.

Roxas's smirk quickly faded away, though, as he suddenly felt like someone was watching Sora and him. He allowed his eyes to flick around the hallway for a moment before they came to rest on a pair that were nearly identical to his. Ventus was watching the two of them again, but why? Roxas could see something different behind the normally light and playful expression Ventus was wearing. Once the sandy blonde realized that Roxas had caught his gaze his cheeks tinted a light shade of pink, and he almost immediately looked away. Roxas considered his reaction for just a moment before Sora spoke up, "Roxas are you even listening to me?" Roxas just blinks at him for a moment, "Huh? Did you say something, Sora?" Sora feigned hurt as he responded, "Oh Roxas, you never listen to me anymore! Have you found someone to take my place?" Roxas almost winced at how loud Sora had just said all of that. "No! No! Of course I didn't, Sor! You know that I love you!" he exclaimed just as loudly and pulled Sora into a tight hug.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Ventus's hands were balled up in fists, and I tried to consider why. Oh, he was probably just embarrassed by the best friend's display of affection in front of him. Roxas could understand why that might make him uncomfortable, so he backed away from Sora, who was smiling like a goober just like always. Ventus seemed more visibly relaxed though with Roxas and Sora not wrapped around each other. Roxas sent him a smile and watched as the boy blushed and stared at his feet. "What was getting into Ventus today?" Roxas wondered, "He never acts like this around me."

Sora after seeing the exchange between Roxas and Ventus shifted awkwardly on his feet catching his best friend's attention almost instantly. Said friend then pried his eyes away from Ventus and looked at Sora almost expectantly, wanting to know why he wants his attention. Sora put on a shy smile for just a moment before he answered hesitantly, "w-well we have gym, so we need to hurry up and go so that we have time to change." Roxas stared at Sora for a moment considering his reason before finally submitting to the brunette's idea, but not before he snuck one more look at the now sad-looking Ventus. He really wanted to go over and talk to him, but for some reason he knew that his wishes would not go over too well with Sora, so he decided to bite his tongue and hold it in.

Roxas and Sora arrived at the changing room before their other classmates, but began to change anyway since they knew that Coach Larxene would show them no mercy if they were late. Roxas was in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt when he heard the door open again and turned around to see who it was. His ears turned a light shade of red when he realized that it was Ventus. However, said blonde was not alone. His friends Terra, Herc, and Zack were accompanying him. Ventus's heart nearly stopped when he saw the bare skin of Roxas's chest showing through his shirt, and his face turned beet red before he quickly walked to his own locker looking nowhere other than the ground. Roxas once again took note of the strange behavior and was beginning to form a theory about why Ventus was acting this way. Ventus hated him. Roxas once again took note of the strange behavior and was beginning to form a theory about why Ventus was acting this way. Ventus hated him.

Roxas took this sudden realization hard and became almost immediately depressed. The smile that he was wearing when he first saw Ventus was long gone, and now he was wishing that he was anywhere but there at school. He finished changing without saying another word and headed out to class without waiting on Sora again. He sat alone at the far end of the gym trying to avoid everyone else's attention. The other's in the class seemed to notice this change in Roxas though, but every time one of them tried to go cheer the boy up he would just brush them off and go somewhere else. Sora had managed to hold his attention for a little while, once he went over to him, and managed to get him to join the class even if he refused to talk to the rest of them.

Coach Larxene walked into the class about twenty minutes late, but that did not mean that the boys were going to get off easy. That would have been too easy, and Larxene takes pride in being the most difficult teacher in the entire school. "Come on, maggots. You boys have some laps to run." She, that's right Larxene was a woman, didn't like how long it took the boys to get on their feet, "Did I say that you could dilly dally? NO! That will be double the laps now MOVE!" Once she doubled the laps the boys really did hurry. That was twenty laps they had to run, and the sooner they got done the sooner they could go to lunch.

Roxas heard Sora's stomach growl, but he knew that the boy would be far too lazy to do all the laps at the pace that he was about to. All that Roxas really wanted to do was get away from the others in the class anyway (especially Ventus), so maybe he should just blow through these laps full speed. "Yeah that's what I will do." Roxas said slyly as he looked over at Sora. "Hey, Sora, I think that I am going to go all out today." Sora looked at his friend dumbstruck, normally their positions are reversed Sora wants to do his best and Roxas just wants to slack off, but not today. After a moment of considering this Sora nodded and submitted to his friend's idea, "Okay. Just promise that you will save me a seat at lunch." Roxas nodded at his friend before putting on a light smile and running to the track, so that he would be ready when Coach Larxene says go.

It seemed however that Roxas was not going to be alone in this task because as soon as he gets into place he sees the familiar shuffle of blond hair next to him. "Ventus?" The boy smiled and nodded, "Hey, Roxas. You trying to get your laps over with too?" He nodded his head lightly to answer Ventus's question before adding, "yeah I just can't seem to get out of this class fast enough today." Roxas was suddenly remembering that his bad mood was due to the dopey blonde standing next to him, but tried to keep a smile on his face anyway. Ventus seemed to notice that they boy was stressed and wanted to help him if he could. "After all," Ventus began mentally, "I'm starting to fall for you." Ventus was genuinely curious about what was wrong with the boy, though and didn't know what was bothering him so he decided to ask, "Hey what's wrong?"

Roxas stared at the boy blankly for a moment trying to figure out if he really cared or if he was asking just because it was the polite thing to do. "Wait, what does that matter?" Roxas asked himself mentally, "I can't tell Ventus what's wrong because it involves him." Ventus seemed to notice Roxas's apprehension, "You don't have to tell me what's wrong if you don't want to, Roxas." The boy quickly smiled and answered, "Thanks, Ventus." Ventus frowned for a second, "you can call me Ven by the way, Roxas. Ventus just sounds too formal." Roxas just smiled and nodded, "Okay, Ven."

The moment between the two boys was quickly cut off though as Coach Larxene arrived, Roxas and Ven watched her approach in what seemed to be slow motion. Sure, the boys couldn't take their time, but God forbid anyone rush Larxene. Ven was beginning to enjoy Roxas's company and didn't want it to end right after gym, so he decided to try to make a bet with him. "Hey, Roxas?" The dirty blond looked over at him with a curious twinkle in his eye. "Yeah, Ven?" Ventus put on a playful smirk and whispered, "What do you say we make these laps more interesting? Roxas raised an eyebrow at his doppelganger's proposal, "More interesting, how?" Ventus kept smiling, "Well lunch is right after this class, so how about we make this a race, loser buys winner's lunch." Roxas gave Ven a devilish smirk, "It's a bet. I hope you brought enough money."

Ven couldn't help but laugh at Roxas's confidence. This day was going perfectly. He was finally getting closer to Roxas. There was one small drawback, though. Ventus couldn't help but notice the stink eye that he was receiving from his crush's best friend. Sora obviously doesn't trust him, but why? "I guess I will try to find out later," began Ventus in his head, "but for now, I have to focus on beating Roxas." Larxene pulled out her starting gun and pointed it directly above her head. "Runner's on your marks! Ready! Set!" a few long antagonizing seconds passed before Ventus heard the pop of that gun, but once he heard it he was going to run for his life.

What he had neglected to tell Roxas was that he did not have enough money to feed them both, so he had to win. "The only other option was to die of embarrassment, and let's face it I am much too sexy to die over that," Ven laughed mentally as he sprinted to the head of the pack.

* * *

**AN: This is my first Kingdom Hearts fic and I would love some feedback. If I don't get any I will probably just make this a one shot, but if I get some good reviews I will continue to update this and hopefully make a larger story line. **

**I know that this is an unpopular pairing as well, but I find that I enjoy the contrast between the Roxas and Ven. They make a cute couple in my opinion. **

**Anyway, Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

So here is another chapter everyone I hope that you enjoy. I would like to be able to update this story about once a week, so expect a new chapter by Sunday. Enjoy! :D

* * *

"Yes! I won!" Ventus shouted out shortly after crossing the finish line. The way that Ven was acting might lead you to believe that he destroyed Roxas in the race, but the opposite couldn't be truer. Ventus had crossed the finish line just a second before Roxas did, and not only that, but the other blonde had let the boy win.

Roxas had heard what the other boy said earlier about not having enough money for the two of them, so he ran at about three-fourths speed allowing Ven to over take him. That's not to say that the two blondes were running slowly by any means; however the other students in the class stared at the two fair-haired boys wondering how on earth they were doing this so fast.

The only one could tell that Roxas was holding back at all was Sora, who was watching them with a look of jealousy written clean upon his features. All Sora ever heard about was Ventus; his best friend was far too oblivious to notice that Sora liked him as well. Sure he hadn't wanted to date Roxas as long as the other boy had liked Ven, but does that make his attraction to the dirty blonde wrong? Every time he saw his friend ogling at the other blonde a little piece of him died on the inside, and he did something stupid like glomping the other boy in the hallway earlier that day. Sora was not exactly being subtle with his own feelings, either. It was a testament to just how oblivious the blonde was to his advances. Sora knew deep down in his heart that it was his own fault anyway.

Sora was anything but proud of the way that he reacted when Roxas had confessed the minor fact of his sexuality to him. He regretted the way that he screamed at the blonde to get out of his sight. The blonde had looked so dejected that Sora instantly regretted his words, but the blonde never gave him time to apologize. He ran off not wanting to cry in front of his best friend despite what the brunette had said to him. Even though Sora knows that Roxas would never admit it he knows that the blonde's respect for him dropped that day. Roxas had never told anyone that he was gay and here was his best friend reacting like Roxas had just said, "I love you, Sora. Now bend over while I fuck that tiny ass of yours."

Needless to say Sora chased the boy down and apologized for the way that he reacted. Roxas had forgiven him easily enough, but still Sora knew that things would never be the same with his best friend as they were before. There would always be this tension, sure it had shrunken over time, but no matter what Sora said or did there was no way he could change the past. Although, he was very happy with how close he and Roxas were now. Here is where it got confusing to Sora, though, Sora knew that he liked Roxas as more than just a friend, but did that make him gay? Until recently he had never given a guy a second glance and now he was obsessed over his best friend. Is that normal? It's like he is 'Roxassexual' or something. Sora was drawn out of his thoughts, however when he heard his best friend gasp in mock defeat.

"I can't believe I lost! Ventus I never knew that you were so fast!" Roxas groaned just trying to sell the fact that he didn't let Ven win.

Ven couldn't help but chuckle as he took in Roxas's defeated form. "You are too, Roxas! I mean you almost beat me, and I am captain of the track team! You should really join; you would make a great addition to our team." Ventus's cheeks had tinted a slight pink realizing how big of a compliment he had just given.

Roxas's cheeks also turned a light pink and he instantly looked down at his shoes trying to hide the fact that he just blushed. After all, Roxas didn't even know if Ventus was gay, let alone if he liked him, but a little playful flirting with your crush couldn't hurt, right? "Do you really think that I could make the team?" Roxas added in a sheepish tone.

Ventus seemed to pick up on his apprehension however and made an attempt to put the other blonde at ease. He placed his hands on either side of Roxas's face and lifted it up to where the other's eyes met his. "Yes, Roxas. I think that you can make the team without any problems at all." He then proceeded to give the other boy a smile, and only then did he realize the position that he had just put them in. He quickly dropped Roxas's face and back away.

Roxas blinked a few times before his face turned a bright red under the attention of his crush. In his head he was fanboying like a nerd on the night of a midnight video game release. "Oh my God," Roxas began in his head, "Ventus was just holding my face in his hands! We just had a moment!" He suppressed a frown however when the other blonde dropped his face. Something suddenly hit him; the two boys were standing outside in full view to the rest of the class. Roxas averted his gaze away from Ven and let his eyes wonder around the room everyone seems engulfed in their running or if their finished getting lunch to pay attention to the two boys. Well all except for one person, Sora seems to be watching the two of the intently despite the fact that he is still running.

Roxas shifted a little where he stood under his friend's harsh gaze. Thoughts running through his head at a million miles per hour, "Why does Sora look so angry when he sees me talking to Ven? He knows that I have a giant crush on the guy. Wouldn't it be weirder if I wasn't making an attempt to talk to him?" Roxas's expression changed to a very confused one quickly as he said to no one in particular, "What's going on with you, Sora?"

Ven seemed to notice that Roxas's attention had suddenly shifted away from him and over to Sora. He couldn't help but feel just a little jealous, though. All that Ventus wanted was for Roxas to be his and his alone and judging by the way that Sora has been acting around the blonde he wants the same thing. Ven finally worked up the courage to talk to Roxas, and he wasn't going to lose him now. He spoke up to pull Roxas out of his thoughts, "Hey, Roxas, is everything alright?"

Roxas almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of his crush's voice, but quickly turned to face Ventus fully. "Yeah, never better! Why?" Roxas asked putting a big smile on his face to show off his incredibly white teeth.

Ven let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding as he took in the glorious sight of Roxas's straight, white teeth. His cheeks tinted a slight red as he realized that he was staring at Roxas's lips, wondering what it would feel like to press his own against those. They look so soft, so inviting that Ventus is finding it hard to control the urge to pounce Roxas then and there and forcibly press their lips together. Some part of his mind tells him that Roxas would enjoy it just as much as he would, but Ven manages to control the urge. "I was just making sure that you were okay. You kind of spaced out on me for a second there." Ven says with a small smile.

Roxas is jumping up and down in his head for a second, "he cares! Ventus actually cares about me!" Roxas puts on a sheepish smile on the outside and looks Ven right in the eyes, "Sorry to make you worry." He then proceeds to bite his lip anxiously, "What do you say we go get that lunch I owe you now, Ventus?"

Ven once again has to suppress the urge to pounce the boy at the sight of him biting his lower lip. "Does he realize just how cute he looks when he does that?! It's so hard to resist the urge I have to shove my lips clean upon his!" Ven screams mentally. Then the sandy blonde blinks for a moment as he takes in Roxas's words. Once the full meaning of what Roxas just says hits him, and he blushes. "I would like that a lot, Roxas. Let's go." Ventus says a shy smile growing on his boyish features.

Roxas nods and starts to walk off toward the locker room. It takes him a moment to realize that Ven is still standing there, his cheeks looking a little pink. "Hey, Ven are you coming?" Roxas asked the fair-haired boy. Ventus didn't seem to hear him, however, so Roxas did the first thing that he could think of to snap him out of his daze. Roxas reached down and took Ven's hand into his own, giving it a little squeeze hoping that it was cause him to come back to reality.

Ven isn't sure how long he is standing there when he feels a hand on top of his, but when he finds the eyes of its owner his own eyes go as wide as dinner plates. He looks down at the hand, which seems to startle the other blonde as he quickly attempts to draw his hand back. Ven doesn't let him get too far, though as he reclaims the hand that was previously on his a moment ago with a smile. "Okay, so we were going to get lunch right?"

Roxas nods unable to speak as he is still in shock that Ven took his hand back without any encouragement on his part before he begins to pull Ventus off to the locker room so that they can change before going to the cafeteria to meet up with everyone else. He glanced behind him for a moment and once again caught Sora watching them, but this time Roxas knew exactly what his best friend was staring at, his and Ventus's hands. Roxas gave him a smile and saw his best friend's expression change from one of an unknown emotion to pure hurt.

Once the two blonde's were through the two double doors that lead to the changing room, Roxas let out another breath that he didn't know he was holding. Ventus seemed to take note of this as he eyed the other blonde questioningly, but didn't say anything. Roxas ended up being the one pulling his hand away first, but that was only after he led Ven to his locker. After dropping Ven off he headed across the room and began to change resisting the urge to look over at the sandy blonde while he was changing. Roxas might have been lusting over the other boy, but he was not going to do anything that made Ventus think that he was a pervert.

Ventus on the other hand was fully admiring the other boy while he was turned around. Roxas had a nice muscular structure. His back muscles clenched as he delicately pulled his white gym shirt over his head, showing the true magnificence of his figure. Ventus bit his lip as he watched a bead of sweat drip from the tip of one of the boy's blond spikes, and then proceeded to trace the muscles on the boy. Thoughts of taking the boy right here in the locker room crossed his mind, but he ultimately decided against it. Ventus turned away suddenly when his mind became overrun with an image of Roxas moaning underneath him. Here he was ogling another guy in the middle of the locker room for Christ's sake. What happened to him being straight?

"Come on Ven be strong! You can resist his charm! I mean you were able to resist Terra for all of these years why would it be any harder to resist Roxas?" Ven encouraged himself mentally as he changed back into his normal clothes.

Roxas, who had finished changing a while back, chose to sit in his locker while he waited on the other boy. "So what if Ventus is stripping on the other side of the room?" Roxas asked himself as he was tempted to look over at the boy. "I mean he's just a boy that I have liked for a long time now, but I have to be strong and resist any urges that I might have. I can't have the boy thinking that I am a pervert." Roxas decided mentally. Thus began the hardest minute of his life as he tried to focus on besides the still shirtless teen. Roxas finally had an epiphany and pulled out his iPhone and began to play bike race hoping that he would be able to keep his mind occupied for the amount of time necessary for Ven to change.

After what seemed like an eternity Ventus was ready to go, so Roxas held the door open for him and watched as Ven walked past him seemingly innocent until he felt a hand grab his and pull him off of the door and into its owner, which in this case was Ventus. Ven gave the boy a smirk and leaned in like he was going to kiss the unsuspecting blonde, who could only stand there looking incredibly flustered as he was subjected to the other's ministrations. Roxas's cheeks turned beet red as he watched Ven pull back seemingly satisfied looking. Roxas stared at him and had a look on his face so as to say, "What the fuck, Ven?" Ventus just pulled away from the boy entirely looking incredibly satisfied with how flustered he made Roxas look.

Roxas who was now effectively annoyed by Ven getting his hopes up in such a way and has his own little plans for payback, after all as the saying goes you mess with the bull you get the horns. Ven wasn't going to know what hit him after Roxas was done with him that much was a guarantee. Ven held the door open the other slightly shorter blonde, who thanked him before the two of them made their way to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was full and that was saying something considering the fact that it was the largest room in the school. It could easily hold about a thousand which were way more than the school's enrollment held, so it was a shock to the two boys as they stared in awe at the crowd. Roxas spoke up first, "who knew that the school had so many people?" Ven chuckled a little before he answered, "that would be because the middle schoolers are eating with the rest of us today. Something on the calendar fell weird; haven't you heard all of the announcements that they made this week for it?"

Roxas stared at the other boy kind of blankly. "Maybe I should start listening to all of those things that they interrupt class to say…" Roxas thought absent-mindedly. "Looks like it's going to be hard to find seats anywhere in here today, this sucks!" Roxas had to practically yell to be heard over all the noise that was emanating from this room.

Ven thought about their options for a minute before he suddenly remembered the fact that he had gotten his driver's license just the week before. He shot Roxas a smirk before saying, "What would you say to a lunch off campus, Roxy?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively as well just for added emphasis.

Roxas looked at him for a moment. "Don't call me Roxy. It makes me sound like a girl, but a lunch off campus does not sound like a bad idea at all." Roxas gave Ventus a small smile before a sudden realization hit him, "Oh crap! I was supposed to save Sora a seat at lunch! He's going to be pissed at me."

Ven gave Roxas a sad smile for just a moment before he said something that struck Roxas as kind of cryptic, "Don't worry. Sora will never be able to stay mad at you, that I can promise."

Roxas stared at him for a long moment, making sure that this was a good idea, and not one that was going to come back to smack him in the face. Ven obviously has more of an effect over Roxas's better judgment than the boy would care to admit, but to be honest he could care less. All Roxas really wants at the end of the day is for Ventus to be his, and there was only one way for him to do that at the moment. He had to get close to the boy, make him fall in love with him. Plus, there was always the fact that Roxas still needed payback for the torment that the boy put him through earlier. "Okay let's go, Ven." Roxas said finally letting a real smile show instead of the fake one he normally puts on.

Ven nodded and subtly entwined his fingers with Roxas's. This causes a shudder to run down the shorter boy's spine as it seems that their hand mold together perfectly. This doesn't escape Ven's notice either. He knew that he was very much attracted to the boy, but even he didn't expect such a deep-rooted connection as their hands fitting perfectly together. Something suddenly caught Ven's attention as the two boys fell into step together. Roxas has some giant feet! He had never been so curious about another's body, but now he was seriously wondering if what they said about people with big feet was true. "No Ven!" he yelled at himself mentally, "Keep your thoughts G rated! Right now is not the time to turn into a pervert!"

The two blondes walked outside of the school and into the large parking lot. Roxas was hoping that Ven managed to park close today, though because they only had an hour for lunch and they hadn't even managed to leave the campus yet. Roxas watched as Ven pulled out a fancy looking key and clicked a button on it. The lights of a new looking black Mercedes flashed and the familiar sound of car locks clicking echoed through the parking lot. Roxas stared slightly in awe at the older blonde. "This is your car?!" Ventus chuckled before nodding his head yes at the younger blonde. "It looks so new though! Did your parents buy you a new a car?" Roxas asked as he was highly curious. Ven smiled widely before a proud look took over his own face as he glanced over the car, "yeah they did. My parents gave me it as a reward for doing as well as I have in school."

"Oh yeah," Roxas thought to himself, "I had almost forgotten that Ventus was the top student in our class. In fact if memory serves, he was offered to skip a grade, but decided to stay back with us." Roxas questioned his reasoning for doing so for a moment before he finally worked up the courage to ask the boy himself. "Hey, Ven," Roxas began, "what made you stay back as a freshman when the school would have let you skip the grade altogether?"

Ven blinked as if processing the question from the boy before he smiled softly. "Well…" Ven started, "like you said I could have moved up. Most people thought that I didn't because I did not have many friends in the sophomore class but that was a lie. I have known most of them all my life. There is a very particular reason I stayed back, though." Ventus's expression started off as almost wistful, but as the story progressed it grew into a smirk.

Roxas stared at the boy blankly hoping that he would elaborate on his reason why, but instead of explaining, Ven opened up his car door and started the engine before rolling down the window to look a now confused Roxas. "Are you coming?" Ven asked like he was waiting on Roxas entirely. The dirty blond proceeded to roll his eyes before opening the passenger door and sliding into the seat. "I'm waiting on you, not the other way around, Ven." Roxas mused with a smirk. Now it was Ven's turn to roll his eyes as he put the car in drive and sped out onto the street.

A few moments passed before Ventus looked over at Roxas and asked, "So where do you want to eat?" Roxas pondered the older boys question for a moment before he asked, "is anywhere off-limits?" Ven pondered this for a moment before he said, "I would really prefer that we not due McDonald's or any place like that. After all we did get out of gym early so we should have time to go and sit down somewhere." Ventus blushed as he realized that he had practically just said that he wants Roxas to be seen with him in public at lunch, sitting across from each other. Roxas didn't seem to catch the other's hidden meaning or internal conflict, so he simply smiled and blurted out the first restaurant that popped into his head, "Chuck E Cheese's!"

Ven couldn't help but laugh at Roxas's childish restaurant choice, but since his Roxas wanted to go there he would take him there. "Wait…" Ventus began mentally, "did I just call Roxas mine?! I'm going to lose it around this boy! He's the only guy that I am attracted to, and he is driving me crazy with want! Like, all I want to do is make him mine! I want to slam my lips on his and for him to return my kiss. God! If I can make it through this lunch I will be a hero to lusting guys everywhere!"

Little did he know that beside him in the car Roxas was having similar thoughts. Except there was one fundamental difference in them, Roxas had made it his goal to drive Ven crazy with the same want that Ven had given him earlier. He would set him plan into motion soon, but until then he would lie low, after all it would be a shame if his fun was prevented. Ven had chosen this moment to turn on the radio and Roxas's favorite song came on and he couldn't help himself from singing along to it.

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Yeah

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon let's try

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Ooooooo  
Beautiful Soul, yeah  
Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah

Ventus stared at Roxas as he finished the song with his jaw dropped. He had never expected Roxas to have such a beautiful singing voice. I mean he was good enough to be a professional. "Wow…" Ventus said as he stared at Roxas wistfully. It was becoming harder and harder to resist the boy. Shivers were sent down Ven's spine as Roxas placed his hand thoughtfully over the other boys on the gear shift.

It took a minute before Roxas chuckled to himself, "So I take it that wasn't too bad?" He said referring to his singing a few moments ago. Ven shook his head and looked Roxas directly in the eyes. "That was amazing, Roxas." Roxas smiled and squeezed Ven's hand. "I'm glad that you thought so, Ven. I have never sung for anyone other than Sora. I guess you could say that I am self-conscious about my voice." Roxas said all of this with a shrug as if it were the most trivial thing he had ever said.

Ven just sat there staring in awe at the other boy. The part about Sora did not stick in his head at all. What really has Ventus thinking is the fact that Roxas trusts him enough to share one of his most intimate talents with him. Just thinking about it is enough to drive Ven to the verge of tears, but he is determined to stay strong in front of Roxas.

The younger blonde notices that Ven has become incredibly quiet and sneaks a glance at him. Ventus is just staring at Roxas with a serious expression on his face with an unknown emotion filling his eyes. When he notices that Roxas is staring back at him he averts his gaze and his face turns a light shade of pink. He opens his mouth to say something as he puts his car in park, "We're here, Roxas."

The dirty blonde smiles over at him before sliding his hand away from the older blonde's and opening his door. Once he is out he runs over to Ven's side and opens his door too before pulling the older boy out. Roxas is suddenly acting like a little kid again. "Come on, Ven! I want to have time to play some games too!" The younger blonde hooks his arm around the older boy's arm and pulls him into the restaurant.

* * *

**AN: I hope that you guys liked this chapter of the story. It was a lot of fun to write, and I am personally starting to like the Roxas X Ventus pairing more and more. Sora is also pretty interesting to write the way that I have portrayed his character, lots of angst. **

**Anyway... PLEASE REVIEW! It's time consuming to write these, but it is all worth it for you faithful readers. :D**


End file.
